Buttercup Baby
by Becs
Summary: I felt in some serious need for some fluff! Yay! I guess. Anywayz, Toby helps Lance get the girl. You already know who the girl's gonna be.


Disclaimer: Own Toby. Nothin' else. So what else is new around here?

A/N - When the guys are singing together, the bits in brackets are Toby singing echo bit.

"Lance come on! We gotta go! My shift starts in 20 minutes!" Toby shouted.

"I've changed my mind!" Lance called from upstairs, "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"You have to!" Toby protested, "I spent ages organising this and you're coming whether you like it or not!"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't make me come up there!" There was silence. "The things I do for you," Toby muttered under his breath as he began to climb up the stairs. He reached Lance's door and knocked. "Lance I'm coming in." Still no answer. "Fine," Toby shrugged and shoved the door open.

Lance was sitting cross-legged on his bed in boxers and a tee shirt, hugging his pillow to his chest. "I can't do this!" he protested, hugging the pillow tighter.

"Oh god, you aren't even dressed yet!" Toby cried in exasperation, "how are we ever going to make it in time?" Toby knelt down on the floor and began to rummage through the piles of clothing on the floor. The slender teen quickly found a pair of clean-ish jeans amongst the others and threw them in Lance's general direction. "Put these on," he directed as he went searching for a clean shirt. Lance reluctantly did as he was told and pretty soon he was dressed.

"I feel really nervous," Lance said as they drove to Toby's work.

"Don't," Toby smiled, "it'll be fine. And remember, I'm going to be there too."

"Oh my god there she is!" Lance panicked as he peeked out the restaurant kitchen's door to were Kitty was sitting with Jean and Rouge.

"It's fine Lance," Toby grinned, "you'll be fine. Now come on, we're on in 5."

5 minutes later 

"Hey look!" Jean pointed to the small make-shift stage that _Les Beau Roses_ boasted.

"It's Toby!" Kitty squealed, "oh maybe he's going to do a show! That would make this the best birthday ever!"

"_Mademoiselles et Monsieurs!" _Toby spoke into the microphone, "tonight we have a very special act for a very special lady dining with us tonight." The spotlight highlighted Kitty as she sat at her table. "So please put your hands together for a very good friend of mine; Lance Alvers!"

The curtains swung open and the music started, Lance at first looking awkward, but loosening as the music continued.

He began to sing, softly, the first verse, "_Why do you build me up, Buttercup baby just to let me down, and mess me around. And then worst of all, is that you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still. I need you, I need you, more than anyone darlin', I know that I have from the start. So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart._"

Lance was completely at ease now, his rich tenor just bordering on baritone.

"_I'll be over at ten you told me time and again, but your late, I wait around and then. I run to the door I can't take it no more, It's not you. You let me down again._"

"_Hey, hey, hey!_"Toby sung back-up.

"_Baby, baby, I try to find._"

"_Hey, hey, hey._"

"_A little time, and I'll make you happy._"

"_Hey, hey, hey._"

"_I'll be home. I'll be beside the phone waiting for you._"

"_Ooo-oo-ooo,_" the two boys sung together, "_ooo-oo-oo-ooo!_ _Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup baby just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) is that you never call baby when you say you will (say you will) but I love you still! _ _I need you (I need you) more than anyone darlin', I know that I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break me heart." _

Toby stopped his duet and let Lance go onto the second verse on his own. 

Lance stepped off the stage, walking towards Kitty's table as he sang. "_You were my toy, but I could be the boy you adore. If you'd just let me know. Although you're untrue I'm attracted to you all the more. Why do I need you so?_"

"_Hey, hey, hey!_" Toby joined in once again.

"_Baby, baby, I try to find,_" Lance sang on one knee to the blushing Kitty.

"_Hey, hey, hey._"

"A _little time, and I'll make you happy._"

"_Hey, hey, hey._"

"_I'll be home. I'll be beside the phone waiting for you._"

"_Ooo-oo-ooo,_" Toby joined in for the duet during the chorus, "_ooo-oo-oo-ooo! Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup baby, just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) is that you never call baby when you say you will (say you will) but I love you still. I need you (I need you) more than anyone darlin', I know tat I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break me heart._"

The last verse was sung by Lance, who was staring starry-eyed into Kitty's eyes. "_I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone darlin', you know that I have from the start. So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart._"

The music faded and the entire restaurant erupted in thunderous applause. Lance stood, blushing slightly, and bowed to Kitty, before heading back towards the stage.

"Lance wait!" Kitty called, rushing to Lance's side, "that was like, the most romantic thing anyone's like, ever done for me."

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Really," Kitty smiled, taking his hand. Lance's face erupted into a _huge_ grin and he turned to Toby who smiled knowingly at him. Kitty led Lance back to her table as people whooped and clapped.

Toby took the mic and spoke softly into it, "how about some romantic music for all the couples out there tonight?"

'_Oo-oh, when you're cold, I'll be there, to hold you close, to me. Oo-oh, when you're low, I'll be there, by your side.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay! 3 cheers for Lance! 3 cheers for Toby the match-maker! *grins madly* huggles for everyone! ^_^ 


End file.
